Rescue Mission: The Luna Pueri Pack
by MsMKT86
Summary: The move to Oregon with the Parkers leaves Tyler feeling lost. Enter Thomas Walker. He tells Tyler of an ancient pack of werewolves that Tyler's destined to lead. Tyler refuses. Liv & Luke, new leaders of the Gemini, remind Tyler he can't run from a birthright. Tyler finally grows up and becomes the alpha he was born to be; rescuing himself & his family legacy at the same time.


**A/N:** **Hi everyone! Thanks for still reading. It took forever to get this together and we're not sure why.**

 **There are new characters introduced and we hope a full and rich story.**

 **There will be more one-shots coming but no guarantee when because these are taking forever to write for whatever reason.**

 **This shot is super long but this is Tyler like you've never seen him before. Petty, childish, selfish, over-reactionary Tyler is gone. Mature, loving, Alpha Tyler has emerged.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

Tyler Lockwood sighed as he stepped off the plane in Portland International Airport. It was the first time he had been away from Mystic Falls with absolutely no intention of returning and frankly, that thought fucking scared him.

He was twenty-two years old and this was the first time he had moved. Not just took a long trip but moved. But Tyler had to admit that there wasn't anything left for him there. Mystic Falls would always be his hometown but Liv was his new home and he was completely happy with that fact.

Tyler moved through the airport in a relative haze. Grabbing his luggage, renting a car, loading the car and listening to Luke complain about having to rent a submarine of an SUV because Anna and Andrew and their guard couldn't be trusted to fly alone and how they were way too old to be so untrustworthy. His mind was still in Mystic Falls; at the Mystic Falls Cemetery.

 _Tyler stood solemnly in front of the headstones that read_ _Richard Lockwood, Carol Lockwood and Mason Lockwood. He jammed his fists into the pockets of his leather jacket and just stared at the names before taking a deep breath._

 _"I'm moving," he blurted out. "I've got nothing else here for me. My friends are moving on with their lives and...I've got Liv._ _I mean, Olivia; sorry Mom. Olivia Parker. I guess I can tell you this now, she's a witch and her twin brother Luke is gay and they're about to become leaders of their coven back in Portland. That's why I'm moving. I love her and I want to be with her but her life ha_ _s_ _led her home so I'm, as lame as this is, following my heart or whatever," Tyler rambled. "I just wanted to come by and say goodbye," he said softly. He took a few steps back but stopped. "Why is our family so fucked up? Why did we all have be suc_ _h_ _dicks and people want us dead? Huh Dad? You always had answer for everything. You got one for that shit? Huh?! What about you, Mason? You promised me that it would get better. Guess what? It didn't. My life got fucking worse and I lost mom,"_ _Tyler yelled, tears streaking his face._ _"_ _I was left_ _all alone except for my friends; who for the record, are way too good be my friends. I left them on this dumb ass revenge plan and turned out fucked up off of it. But out of that I found Liv. Upside, you know. Silver lining or whatever," he said as he roughly wiped away the tears that had rolled down his face. "I don't want you guys to think I don't love you because I do and always will but because of the curse that our family endures, I'm getting out of Mystic Falls. All three of you died here at a young age and I'm not fucking doing that shit. I have too much to live for to have my heart snatched out my chest off some ridiculous shit because I was a dick," Tyler said aloud to the headstones. He stared at each one_ _individually_ _before walking way._

 _Before he left the cemetery, he found himself standing in front of one more headstone. This one read_ _Victoria Donovan. He stared at this one for a long time searching for the words. Finally, they came. They were few but he felt as if he needed to say them, "I'm sorry, Vicki. I should have treated you better and stood up to my mom when it came you. Looking back, you were better off with Jeremy but I was too self-centered to let you go be happy. I know that my dick behavior contributed to your drug us_ _e_ _and for that I'm sorry. I knew you had a problem but I was so wrapped up in my own shit that I didn't say or do anything about it or to help you. I want you to know that I took as much care of Matt as I could and he's doing fine. He misses you everyday but so do Jeremy and I. I really did love you, Vicki. It wasn't just some shit I was saying to get in your pants...at least_ _not_ _every time," he said with chuckle. "I'm leaving now. I love you. Goodbye," Tyler said in a whisper as he touched her headstone before walking_ _a_ _way toward his car._

Tyler came back to the present as he pulled the SUV to a stop in front of the gate that protected the Gemini Coven. He looked at Liv in the passenger seat. She bit her bottom lip as she stared straight ahead. He grabbed her hand as the gate swung open and he drove forward. All the witches came out to meet them as he parked in front of the main grandiose building.

"You ready?" he asked her as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Is it to late to go back to Mystic Falls?" she asked. "I'm pretty sure there's a teleportation spell."

"It's too late," Tyler chuckled. "Luke's already out of the car."

"Shit," she muttered as she pushed her door open. Tyler pulled the SUV out of the way and then hopped out. He watched Liv join Luke on the stairs. Anna, Andrew, Jeffery, Jennifer and Jessica, stood chained together at the foot of the grand stairs.

"Anna and Andrew and their guard have committed heinous crimes against other witches and this coven," Luke announced.

"And as the rightful leaders of this coven, my brother and I are ready to lead," Liv said.

"What's to be done with them?" a man asked, pointing to the chained witches.

"Before the coronation they will be banished," a small brown hair woman said. She clutched an old mahogany color leather bound book to her chest.

"You can't do that!" Andrew yelled. "Paula!" he yelled at the woman with the book.

"Those are the rules, Andrew," Paula said as she and a brown hair man joined Luke and Liv on the stairs. "Hello. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Paula Fisher and this is my brother Paul Fisher. We're the Stewards of The Gemini Coven."

"Basically, any time the leaders leave, we step in and hold down the fort," Paul explained.

"Did you know about the things what Anna and Andrew were doing?" Luke questioned.

"Like what?" Paula asked. "All I know about is Bennett Magic siphoning."

"Weren't you a part of trying to keep Bonnie Bennett trapped in the prison world with Kai?" Liv inquired.

"No actually. The two of us and Nancy and Nathan Keller, the heads of the Decree Sentry, had been sent out on a "fact finding" mission," Paul explained.

"Captain Nancy Keller of the 44th Security Regiment of the Decree Sentry," a beautiful red hair woman said stepping forward and saluting Luke and Liv. She wore a dark blue, supremely pressed military style uniform. She stood at attention as she awaited one of the Parker twins to address her.

"Uh, nice to meet you," Luke said. She nodded curtly. "How do I get her to relax?" he asked Tyler.

"Say at ease," Tyler told him with a laugh.

"Right. Uh, at ease," Luke said. Nancy relaxed her stance and removed her cover. "OK, so facts about what?" Luke asked as Tyler joined them on the stairs.

"When Josette restored her magic, the entire coven felt it," Nancy explained.

"So?" Liv questioned.

"Commander Nathan Keller of the 27th Constabulary of the Decree Sentry," the muscular ginger man dressed in the navy blue and white pressed uniform with a silver Gemini symbol over his left pectoral that had his name and number on it, said, stepping up to his sister's side.

"At ease," Liv said this time.

"Thank you, ma'am," Paul said relaxing and removing his own cover, "Anna and Andrew wanted the four of us to go and make sure that she had no intention of taking her rightful place as leader,"

"It was a complete waste of time," Paula chimed in.

"How were we to know that Josette had changed her last name?" Paul asked.

"Needless to say, we didn't find her and by the time we got back here there was only the story of the rescue of the Bennett witch and permanent lock-down of Malachi," Nathan said.

"And we only learned of the attempted soul theft from Joshua a week ago," Nancy added.

"Well, they kidnapped a Bennett witch so that they could possibly gain access to the Bennett magic, tried to kill us and several others," Luke explained.

"That is a clear violation of Gemini Decree 185," Nathan stated. "Leaders of the Gemini Coven are not to engage in any plot against humans nor witches; may the cause be noble or not."

"That is grounds for immediate banishment," Nancy said.

"We'll give them one day," Liv said eying the group of people nastily.

"And after we strip them of the Gemini magic, escort them from the property," Luke said as he and Liv waved to the ever growing crowd before heading into the building, followed closely by Tyler, Paula, Paul, Nancy and Nathan.

"You guys were great," Tyler said putting his arm around Liv and kissing her temple.

"Yes, but now it's time to get down to business," Paula said handing Luke the book. "This book contains the names of eligible witches to be a part of your guard. You only have a short time to pick so choose carefully and let me know by the morning," Paula said before she and Paul strolled away.

"Is there anything you require?" Nathan asked.

"No. Thank you, though," Liv answered. He and Nancy saluted, put their hats back on their heads and marched out of the building.

"Damn," Luke said aloud. "I am never going to meet a doctor at this rate," he said as he tucked the book under his arm and proceeded toward the back of the building; which was actually the front of the house.

"You OK?" Liv asked, turning to look at him.

"Just being a baby," Tyler chuckled, "missing home."

"I didn't want you to move if..." she began.

"I wanted to move because I love you and I want to be with you," Tyler interrupted. "I'm in a new city with new people. I'm gonna try to keep the dick at bay and make at least one friend."

"That'll probably take some practice," Liv teased.

"Thanks," he laughed as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Let's go get settled," she said. "Because if I don't help Luke who knows who he'll pick to be the guard."

"I'm assuming dudes who look like Damon," Tyler said.

"What?"

"Luke was hot for Damon."

"No way!" Liv laughed in disbelief.

"Yes way," Tyler said. "Bonnie told me, that Elena told her that he said Damon was super fucking hot or some shit like that."

"Well," Liv said putting her arm around Tyler's waist and leading him down the hallway, "he's not wrong."

"You better run," Tyler whispered to her. Liv let her inner girl out and giggled as she jetted off down the hall; her boyfriend in hot pursuit.

* * *

The next morning, Tyler and Liv woke up to someone knocking on their door. She slipped his t-shirt on and opened the door to find Luke standing there in a long black velvet robe with silver trim.

"Hurry up, Liv," he said pushing past her into the room. "You've gotta put your robe on and we've gotta get down to the throne room with our guard choices," Luke told her as he picked out clothes for his sister to wear. "The coronation is this afternoon," he said stepping back outside the door, "so stop having sex and get dressed. You've got ten minutes," Luke said as he pulled the door shut.

"OK, I'm _so_ glad we got away from Mystic Falls," Liv said as she headed toward the bathroom.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Did you just see him? I thought I was talking to Caroline," she told him. Tyler laughed heartily as she closed the door behind her. She came out dressed in a long, flowy, royal blue robe with silver trim. "I look stupid."

"You look beautiful," Tyler said standing in front of her. He kissed her lips and walked her to the door.

"Thanks. Uh, I guess just look around until someone comes to get you for the coronation," she told him.

"I'm allowed to be there?" he asked. "It's not like some ancient, secret Gemini Coven thing that a meager hybrid could never understand."

"Uh, I don't know," Liv said. "Anna and Andrew were leaders and old as shit when I was born," she said causing Tyler to laugh. "It doesn't matter. I'm with you and I want you there. You not being able to be there is a deal breaker."

"Nah, don't say that," Tyler said shaking his head. "That's not fair to Luke and if I can't be there then I'll just expect a complete play-by-play later."

"But I want you there," she told him. "I'll talk to Paula and Paul about it."

"OK, cool but you better go before Luke the blonde hurricane comes back," he told her kissing her lips. Tyler closed the door and laid back down on the bed.

He was in a strange city, in a strange place and never one to want to learn anything, looking around didn't seem all that appealing to him but he knew he didn't really have any other choice. If he stayed in the bed, he felt like pathetic Tyler who couldn't get his shit together. It doesn't matter that Klaus compelled him to be that way. Tyler didn't blame him anymore – for anything. He couldn't. Not after Zavrina sat him down and told him about Klaus. The real Klaus, as she put it.

 _"_ _Hey, Tyler, can I talk to you?" Zavrina asked join_ _ing_ _the hybrid in the kitchen of the boarding house._

 _"Sure. What about?" he asked pouring her a glass of juice._

 _"Klaus," she blurted out, "well the_ _ **real**_ _Klaus."_

 _"What about him?" Tyler asked rolling his eyes._

 _"You don't know Mr. Mikaelson, Tyler," Zavrina said offended._

 _"_ _Yes, I do," Tyler said looking her in the eye. "He's a dick."_

 _"OK, you get one of those," she told him, holding up her index finger, "and no you don't."_

 _"Klaus turned me into a hybrid and then kept me from my friends and made me keep secrets from them," he told her._

 _"He never wanted to do that," she said shaking her head. "He turned you because he saw himself in you. Alone even though there were people around; and as far as keeping you from your friends and the secret thing, he kept you from them because he wanted to be left alone_ _and his business wasn't theirs to know_ _. And they weren't all that concerned about it. They didn't come crusading after you," Zavrina told him matter-of-fact._

 _"He hasn't changed, Zav."_

 _"Yes, he has, Ty."_

 _"He still would kill someone at the drop of a hat," Tyler said._

 _"No he wouldn't. Mr. Mikaelson is a family man now," Zavrina said with a smile. "Grammy says that becoming a parent changes a person. I mean,_ _he_ _extends me, Em and Grammy the same protection he extends to his family – you know, when they're not jerking him around."_

 _"That was nice of him, I guess," Tyler said, "but that doesn't change the fact that he killed my mom and then bragged about it."_

 _"_ _And you have no right, space or business being upset about that," Zavrina told him._

 _"What?!" Tyler asked shocked and angered._

 _"I'm sorry you lost your mom," she said. "I know what that's like but you like really do need to take_ _responsibility_ _for your actions."_

 _"What does that mean?" he asked, anger still in his voice._

 _"I don't want to say it now," Zavrina said softly._

 _"Please, explain," he said calming himself._

 _"First, I want to say I didn't start this so that by the end of it you hate me and never want to talk to me again and that will cause problems between you and Bonnie and then Damon will threaten to kill you and then I'll feel even worse about bringing up the whole thing," Zavrina ranted, "and second, I'm not trying to hurt you or like turn Mr. Mikaelson into some kind of martyr when he is_ _ **so**_ _not that. Like I know he has faults and all that stuff but he's also got this other side and that's the stuff I wanted you to know," she finished, taking a sip of her juice._

 _"I get that, Zav. Just explain," Tyler told her. "And I'm sorry about your mom too."_

 _"Thank you. I was five. I know; it's still hard everyday. You lost both parents."_

 _"Yeah, but I don't let it consume me; well not anymore."_

 _"Right, so um, responsibility," Zavrina began. "You and_ _ **Ha**_ _ **y**_ _ **ley**_ _._ _.."_

 _"Not a Haley fan?" Tyler chuckled at the attitude Za_ _vrina threw on to Haley's name._

 _"Uh, no. Anyway, you and Haley caused Klaus to kill his own family," she said and Tyler rolled his eyes. "Don't be childish, Tyler. You know that Klaus looked at those hybrids – you, as his family. Anyway, you made them_ _go after Klaus and that contributed to their ultimate demise. And I'm pretty sure that you have no idea what it's like to have to kill your children," she said slightly annoyed. "So, wracked with grief, he took from you what you took from him – family."_

 _"The only family I had left," Tyler said sadly._

 _"Not true," Zavrina said. "Matt and Jeremy, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline have always been your family, but because Klaus knew that your brain didn't see them that way, he went after your mom," she explained. "But you need to take responsibility for your part in that. You have your mom's blood on your hands because you were easily led by a pretty face and are a faulty character judge."_

 _"That's harsh, Zavrina," Tyler said looking at her, eyes wide._

 _"It's the truth, Tyler and I don't and won't take it back," Zavrina said shaking her head. "You have the blood of thirteen people on your hands_ _and your actions almost caused the death of a fourteenth in Bonnie_ _and_ _ **that's**_ _why you couldn't get right. The_ _compulsion_ _was just_ _gravy."_

 _Tyler was silent. No one had ever said that to him before. Everyone just blamed Klaus but sitting here listening to Zavrina – actually listening, he realized that she was completely right. For years now he had been blaming Klaus for all the horrible shit in his life but it all came back to him. His pack was dead because of him. His mother was dead because of him and Bonnie almost died in that freaking Expression triangle thing because he so blindly believed the girl who was fucking him at the time. Shit, he sucked._

 _"You're right," he said finally clearing his throat._

 _"I know," she smiled softly. "Mr. Mikaelson, and I don't know how much this will hurt your feelings but, he doesn't think about you on the daily."_

 _"I figured," Tyler grinned._

 _"Just, I know about all the horrible things that he's done but I also know the man who paints with me in the Quarter, the man who has me over on weekends for BBQ s, the man who will spend hours telling me stories of his life_ _for the past 1000 plus years, the man who every week brings my Grammy two dozen beignets from Cafe Du Monde," Zavrina told him._

 _"Thank you for telling me," Tyler said. "I've always been the guy who holds a grudge even when shit is my fault but I want you to know that I take full responsibility for everything."_

 _"Tyler..." she began._

 _"No, I'm not just saying it because you expect me to. I'm saying it because it's true and you're right. I'm responsible and I don't know Klaus," he said._

 _"Well, thank you for listening to me," she told him, wrapping him in a tight hug._

 _"No problem," he said returning her hug. "And you are just like all the_ _other_ _Bennetts; bossy," Tyler told her as she headed of the exit._

 _"Uh no sir. I'm not bossy. I'm the boss," Zavrina said matter-of-fact before_ _s_ _he flipped her hair and flounced out the room._

Tyler sighed deeply, rose to his feet and grabbed the suit that Luke had pulled out of the closet for him to wear that day and headed to the shower.

* * *

Tyler strolled around the immaculate grounds greeting people and just looking at everything. He walked over to Ascendent dial and looked at the broken stone. He had almost lost Liv, Luke and all of his friends in that prison world because Anna and Andrew were nut bags. He knelt down and touched the warm stone. All of this seemed so long ago but it was just a few months. Their lives were so full of drama and bullshit. No one group of people should have endured what he and his friends had but they had and for the most part they survived it.

"Can I help you with something, Master Lockwood?" a voice asked behind him. Tyler stood up and turned to see a slight man, maybe few years older than him, in a black suit and his arms behind his back.

"Uh, no. I'm just looking around," Tyler told him.

"I am Martin Van Newton; at your service. I work at the house," he told Tyler. "I'm Master Luke's personal attendant. He sent me to assistant you."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you but...I don't need assistance. I'm just looking around," Tyler told him.

"You as well, sir," Martin said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "This card contains my cellular phone number. Call anytime."

"Thanks," Tyler nodded, taking the card. Martin bowed then walked away. Tyler shook his head. Everything was so formal here. He didn't realize that being leaders of this coven was like being royalty. He was the mayor's kid twice over and he _never_ got treatment like this. "I'm gonna like it here," Tyler said aloud to himself. He pocketed the card and kept walking.

He entered a building that seemed to be like a museum of the history of the Gemini Coven. He walked through and looked at all the names of people in the pictures and the artifacts. He found out that the Gemini Coven is the third oldest coven in the world following a Native American coven who was first and The Bennett coven, which was originally named _Coven natus de Magia_ or Coven Born of Magic, who were second. He thought it was fantastic that Bonnie came from such a long lineage and that she was the one who was the leader now. She deserved all the good things and in life – even if she thought that meant Damon.

Tyler kept walking and read that the _Coven natus de Magia_ fought in battles – like _actual_ battles against these covens of vampires that were trying to take over the country. He smiled to himself as he read everything. "Hmph," he said aloud.

"Read something interesting, sir?" a female voice behind him asked. He looked over his shoulder to see a small woman smiling at him. "I'm Marley Van Newton; at your service. I'm Mistress Liv's attendant."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Tyler said turning to face her.

"You as well," she nodded. "Did you read something interesting?"

"Oh yeah, uh, my friend Bonnie, she's a descendant of the apparent bad ass _Coven natus de Magia_ ," Tyler told her.

"That is interesting," she said stepping up beside him. "We house the history of the Bennett Coven. Did you know that the Bennett Coven is the strongest coven in the world because Chief Strong Wolf, of the original magic-men, didn't want his people to be tempted to use the power for evil. So he granted part of their magic to Ayana, therefore pushing them up in the ranks," Marley told him.

"I didn't know that," he said. "Can I take pictures of this?"

"Yes," she nodded. Tyler took his phone out and took pictures of all he could and sent them to Bonnie with a message that read, **I always knew you were awesome.** "Mistress Liv sent me to retrieve you. It's time for the coronation."

"OK, let's go," Tyler said.

"Follow me," Marley said with a smile as she lead Tyler from the museum.

When they entered the throne room, every member of the coven was there. Tyler would never admit it out loud but being in a room chalked full of twins wearing velvet robes was fucking weird. Marley closed the doors behind them. Tyler walked over and stood beside Luke and Liv with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked as he jerked his head at Anna and Andrew who were seated on their thrones.

"Until we take over, they're leaders," Luke said, rolling his eyes. "I know; gross."

The three of them watched as Nancy and Nathan made their way to the center of the room followed by sixteen other people dressed in similar uniforms. The eighteen of them stood in a circle and clasped hands around a massive white candle that was burning brightly.

 _"_ _Ostende nobis caelum,"_ the group chanted. Tyler looked up as the sun began to shine into the room, bathing Anna, Andrew and the thrones. _"_ _Sit eclipsis lunae i_ _n_ _luminabit,"_ they chanted and the sky turned dark as the moon slide over the sun.

Nancy and Nathan walked to the front of the room and stood at the bottom of the few steps leading the thrones.

"Anna and Andrew Sinclair," Paul said stepping up and facing them. "You and your cohorts are charged with crimes against this coven and other magical beings," he announced.

"As passed down by the Decree Sentry, the punishment for these crimes is banishment," Paula announced.

"You will be be ousted as leaders and your accomplices will lose all access to the Gemini magic," Nathan told them.

Tyler watched as a few members of the Constabulary grabbed Jeffery, Jennifer and Jessica and brought them to the front.

Nancy and Nathan climbed the stairs and stood in front of Anna and Andrew.

 _"_ _Duces amplius,"_ the two of them and then entire room of Geminis chanted. The moonbeam widened then flashed over Andrew, _"duces amplius,"_ the room chanted again and this time the moonbeam widened and flashed over Anna. Nancy and Nathan pulled them from the thrones and stood them in line with Jeffery, Jennifer and Jessica.

"Jessica, have you held a proper internment for Jesse?" Paula asked her.

"Yes," the crying woman answered.

"You will be allowed to visit your brother's grave," Paul assured her. She nodded.

 _"Decretum pulsi Gemini violatores in aeternum et ultra,"_ Nancy and Nathan lead the coven in the chant. The moon shone brightly over the group. It flashed and then just shone steadily. Suddenly, there was a grumbling in the room that drew Tyler, Luke and Liv's attention. The Constabulary members moved through the room grabbed the disgruntled members and brought them to the front.

"Kenneth and Kelly Hellman, Lidia and Lincoln Riley, Carson and Carlton Maxwell and Thomas and Theresa Grant," Paula said. "Why are you causing a commotion?"

"What you've done to Anna and Andrew is egregious!" Carlton yelled.

"Yeah!" the group yelled.

"They broke our laws," Nathan spoke up.

"They knew the punishment and yet they still took the risk," Nancy said.

"They kept us safe," Kelly yelled out.

"They put us all in danger of being stripped of our magic by the Bennett Coven," Paul said sternly.

"If you wish to join them, go," Paula said, pointing to the door, "but know that once you leave these grounds your connection to the Gemini magic is gone."

"Fine! We are loyal to Anna and Andrew!" Lidia yelled.

The Constabulary rounded the eight new people, Anna, Andrew, Jeffery, Jennifer and Jessica and escorted them from the room.

"Lucas, Olivia, if you would," Paula said with a smile as the Parker twins each took a throne.

Once the members of the Constabulary were back in the room, the entire Gemini Coven took a knee and chanted as the moon bathed Luke and Liv, _"_ _Gemini vetus da nobis ductu, sicut et nos coronam novum principes nos incipiunt, et nova cum nostris consentaneam principes,"_ they chanted loudly. The moonlight engulfed the entire room and a white light erupted from within Luke and Liv. Suddenly, the roof closed but Luke and Liv were still luminescent.

The twins clasped hands and stood to their feet and the Gemini Coven bowed their heads in respect and gratitude.

* * *

Tyler awoke to Liv moving around their shared bedroom. She was preparing for class. She and Luke has resumed classes at the nearby University of Oregon. He had planned to enroll in art school but hadn't gotten around to it. Mostly due to lack of interest. They had only been in Portland about a week but it seemed like longer to Tyler. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He and Liv were happy and Luke was becoming a good friend, but it was the part where he had to do something with his life that had him lost.

Tyler spent his days wandering the compound. He figured the other members of the Gemini Coven hoped Liv would move on from the lazy hybrid but he didn't let it phase him. He also figured that some of them may have been holding a small grudge because the last time he was there he'd tackled a few of them. He was over it; he thought they should be too.

In the kitchen, Tyler found a bagel with cream cheese and a note from Liv. She had a study group that night so he'd be having dinner alone. The day and now the night stretched in front of Tyler looked seemingly endless.

Instead of suffering through his own cooking, Tyler decided to go out. He found a bar that served food. He made himself comfortable at the bar and waited.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Burger with the works, fries and a beer," he ordered.

"Sure thing. You new around here?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah, I just moved out here from Virginia with my girlfriend," Tyler said.

"Welcome to Portland. I'm Wes," the bartender said.

"Tyler," he replied. The bartender brought his beer and burger and Tyler tucked into his meal. After he was finished, he didn't leave right away. "Hey Wes, can I get another beer?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah," he said setting the glass in front of him. Tyler took a drink and then he caught the scent of a werewolf. He looked to his left to see a muscular man with long dark hair. The man slid a napkin in front of him, then left the bar. Tyler looked at the napkin. There was a note that read, **'Meet me in the alley'**. Tyler sighed heavily. He drained his beer, paid Wes, looked at the note again and left the bar.

Tyler wasn't nervous or afraid but he had a feeling that his peaceful existence was about to become less peaceful. When he got to the alley he wasn't surprised to see this guy's entire pack with him. He had no idea what they wanted with him but he assumed he would find out.

"Do I know you?" Tyler asked.

"No and I'm sorry for being cryptic. We have business to discuss with you; in private," the man said.

"With me? Explain," Tyler said confused.

"I'm Thomas Walker and we're the Luna Pueri Pack," he said gesturing to himself and the people behind him.

"Tyler Lockwood. Nice to meet you," Tyler said.

"We've been looking for you," Thomas said without preamble.

"For me? Why?" Tyler asked suspiciously.

"Hear me out before you say anything?" Thomas asked.

"Sure," Tyler agreed.

"This is your ancestral pack. We are originally from the area that is modern day Mystic Falls. In the 1700's Jacob and Barnett Lockwood, who were un-triggered, threatened to out the triggered members of the family. Caleb Lockwood took the pack and left what would become Mystic Falls. You are a descendant of those three brothers," Thomas said.

"I've never heard of Caleb Lockwood," Tyler said.

"Not a surprise. We eventually found our way to Portland. Our alpha, Adam Lockwood, recently died. We were going to come to Mystic Falls to find you but we heard you were here," Thomas said.

"Heard? From who?" Tyler asked. The Gemini Coven were the only ones who knew he was there.

"This is Wyatt Collins. He's a friend of Luke Parker. Luke doesn't know he's a werewolf. He only told him his sister's boyfriend was here from Mystic Falls and that his name is Tyler Lockwood," Thomas explained.

"Oh," Tyler said. He looked at Wyatt. He wondered if he was flirting with Luke because he wouldn't have otherwise given up that kind of information, "but why were you looking for me?" Tyler asked.

"We need a new alpha," Thomas said simply.

"I'm sorry for your loss but you don't want me," Tyler said.

"It's your rightful place," Thomas insisted.

"There are no other Lockwoods in this pack?" Tyler questioned.

"Yes but on his deathbed, Adam asked that I find the rightful heir and return his pack to him. That is you," Thomas told him.

"I'm not cut out to be anyone's alpha. I'm sorry," Tyler apologized.

"This pack is werewolf royalty like the packs that inhabit New Orleans and your are the rightful leader. It's your birthright," Thomas implored.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you," Tyler said before he turned away. He used his vampire speed so they couldn't follow.

* * *

Tyler didn't tell Liv what happened in that alley. He wasn't joining the pack so it didn't seem necessary to him. He was surprised when Luke confronted him.

"Hey Ty," Luke said joining him in the kitchen.

"What's up, Luke? You want a sandwich?" Tyler asked as he took out things to make himself a sandwich.

"No, thanks. I wanted to talk to you," Luke said.

"Cool about what?" Tyler asked.

"Luna Pueri," Luke said simply. Tyler's head snapped up to meet Luke's eyes.

"What about it?" Tyler asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"You know what. Wyatt told me everything," Luke said

"How'd you not know?" Tyler asked.

"About him being a werewolf? I suspected but when we left for Mystic Falls, he was un-triggered. He just had the anger issues and you know, the hard body. It wasn't until the other day that we came out of the supernatural closet to one another. Then he told me all about his pack and its reluctant leader. Color me surprised when he tells me it's you and you turned it down," Luke said.

"There are other Lockwoods in that pack apparently. One of them should lead," Tyler said.

"But you're the rightful heir. You can't just turn your back on them," Luke said frustrated.

"Luke, you only care about this because you like Wyatt and you think if you deliver me to them, he'll see you as some savior. Think of some other plan to get in his pants," Tyler said.

"Don't be a dick, Tyler!" Luke said as he stormed from the kitchen passing Liv on the way.

"What was that about?" Liv asked referring to her brother.

"Nothing important. We had a misunderstanding," Tyler said.

"OK. Don't tell me anything. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of a fight between the two of you anyway," Liv said holding up her hands.

"You sure?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah," Liv said as she stole the other half of his sandwich.

Tyler was relieved. He wasn't sure what Liv's opinion would be and he didn't want to fight with her. He hoped his argument with Luke was the last time it came up. His past proved he wasn't fit to be anyone's alpha. Tyler knew he owed Luke and apology. He was his only friend in Portland; other than Liv. He found him in the massive Gemini library when he went in search of him to apologize..

"Luke, I owe you an apology," Tyler said contrite.

"You're right. You do," Luke said waiting.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said you were trying to use me. I was wrong," Tyler apologized.

"I accept; and that's not what I was doing, by the way," Luke commented.

"Not even a little bit?" Tyler teased.

"No!" Luke said chuckling. "I was trying help; you _and_ Wyatt. I'm sorry you didn't see it that way," Luke said.

"Me being alpha isn't helping me or them," Tyler said.

"Tyler, that pack is in pain. I can hear it in Wyatt's voice. And you're lost. You think we haven't noticed. This pack is the missing piece. Why don't you end the suffering you all feel?" Luke implored.

"I can't. I was alpha to a pack before," Tyler said.

"Oh, what happened to them?" Luke asked because for as long as he had known him he'd been solo.

"They died," Tyler stated flatly.

"All of them?" Luke asked, shocked.

"Yeah, so I know I'm not fit to lead. If I become alpha of my ancestral pack I'm positive it would be the end of them and I won't – can't be responsible for that kind of loss again," Tyler said, pain in his voice.

"Tyler, I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"It's fine but I'm sure if the pack knew that they'd want someone else anyway," Tyler said before he left the room.

* * *

Luke was determined to help Tyler and Wyatt, so he made a phone call.

 **"Hello?" Bonnie Bennett answered.**

 **"Hi Bonnie. How are you?" Luke asked.**

 **"Great! How's it feel being leader?" she asked.**

 **"Awesome! But that's not why I called," Luke said.**

 **"OK, what's up?" Bonnie asked.**

 **"Tyler told me had a pack and they all died. What's the rest of the story," Luke said.**

 **"We were manipulated by Professor Shane into forming an Expression Triangle. Tyler had to convince Klaus' hybrids to break their sire bonds to Klaus and swear allegiance to him. Tyler thought – we all thought – the plan was to incapacitate but not kill Klaus but the real plan was for Klaus to slaughter all twelve hybrids," Bonnie explained.**

 **"Whose plan?" Luke asked.**

 **"Professor Shane and Hayley Marshall, who used to be a friend of Tyler's. She was the one who helped him break his sire bond to Klaus and she convinced him to become alpha to the newly free hybrids," Bonnie informed Luke.**

 **"What was her motivation?" Luke asked not liking this Hayley girl even though he'd never met her.**

 **"Professor Shane promised her information on her werewolf ancestors if she helped him. Apparently, she was desperate and didn't care who got hurt," Bonnie said.**

 **"Bitch," Luke said.**

 **"It's been said. Ty doesn't really talk about that; why'd it come up?" Bonnie inquired.**

 **"The Luna Pueri Pack," Luke said.**

 **"I read about them in Emily's grimoire. They left Mystic Falls, right?" Bonnie said.**

 **"Forced out is more accurate. Anyway, they are Tyler's ancestral pack. They need an alpha. They asked him. He said no," Luke summed up.**

 **"And you wanted to know why?" Bonnie asked.**

 **"Yeah and to ask your advice," Luke replied.**

 **"Advice? About what? Getting Tyler to lead that pack?" Bonnie questioned.**

 **"Yeah, it would be good for him. He's been so lost lately," Luke told Bonnie.**

 **"He feels guilty. For a lot of things. Things he shouldn't and until he can be convinced to let the guilt go, he's going to continue to be lost," Bonnie explained. "I know Tyler told Liv about what happened. Maybe between the two of you he can be convinced to let go of the guilt," Bonnie advised.**

 **"Thanks Bonnie. I'll talk to you soon," Luke said hanging up and going in search of his sister.**

* * *

Liv was unpredictable; Luke never knew she was going to do or say. She could agree with him – that this is what Tyler needed or she could side with Tyler and tell Luke to mind his own business. If she said the latter Luke didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't have a game plan for convincing them both; but he figured he'd come up with something if he had to.

"Liv, what's up?" Luke asked joining his sister in the library.

"Not much. Trying to learn all these stupid rules plus the new spells," she answered holding up a book.

"Do you have time to talk? It's serious," Luke said.

"Sure. Anything to allow me a break from this shit," Liv said marking her page.

"It's about Tyler. I want you to hear me out. Really listen to me, Liv," Luke said adamantly.

"Luke, I don't want to get involved. Whatever you're fighting about with Tyler is between the two of you," Liv said, telling Luke the same thing she told Tyler.

"Tyler and I aren't fighting anymore. He apologized for being a dick; I accepted. Anyway, what I have to say is bigger than any fight we had," Luke explained.

"Luke, I don't know," Liv said unsure.

"Liv, I need you with me on this," Luke implored.

"Fine," Liv reluctantly agreed.

"So, you know my friend Wyatt Collins?" Luke asked, Liv nodded. "He's a werewolf," he told her.

"What? Since when?" she asked.

"Right after we left for Mystic Falls," Luke said.

"OK, what does that have to do with Ty?" Liv asked confused.

"It's a long story but I'm going to tell it all. OK, so in the 1700's there were these three brothers, Jacob, Barnett and Caleb Lockwood. They lived in what is now fair Mystic Falls. They were a big family but only a few triggered werewolves – Caleb the youngest brother among them, making him pack alpha. But it was supposed to be Jacob because he was the oldest. Anyway, Jacob and Barnett drove Caleb and the rest of the pack from Mystic Falls with the threat of exposure," Luke told Liv the story Wyatt had told him.

"I read about an old royal werewolf pack that disappeared from there in Emily's grimoire. She didn't know the details," Liv supplied.

"Yeah, that's what Bonnie said when I talked to her," Luke said.

"You talked to Bonnie about this?" Liv asked surprised and a little annoyed.

"Yeah, it's her advice that led me to talk to you. I was going to handle this on my own but I think that together we can do this," Luke said.

"Do what?" Liv asked.

"I haven't gotten to that," Luke told her.

"Sorry, go on," Liv said with a flourish of her hand.

"Right, so eventually the pack settled here – but it was hard to make that trip; they made the migration West with the rest of America. After they left Mystic Falls they settled nearby so Caleb could keep watch on his family. It became too hard for him to watch this brothers erase him so they headed South.

"They settled near Georgia. Along the way, Caleb picked up wayward werewolves who were without a pack which is how the pack ended up with more than just Lockwoods in it," Luke continued.

"OK, so?"

"So, in 1847, Caleb's grandson, who was now alpha led the pack on the Oregon Trail. Cool, right? Anyway, they've been here since 1848."

"Why didn't we know about them?" Liv asked.

"Not sure. Probably because when we settled here it was under the cloak. And the level of superiority that this coven sometimes shows towards other supernaturals is gross. So they probably didn't bother to check the area for any other supernaturals," Luke reasoned.

"Eww, self-importance is one thing we need to work on getting rid of now that we're leaders," Liv pointed out.

"Agreed. Anyway, their alpha, Adam, died recently. He told Thomas Walker, his second, to find the rightful heir. They were going to Mystic Falls to start their search but I mentioned that you brought back your boyfriend Tyler Lockwood," Luke explained.

"OK," Liv said.

"They found out- because the Mystic Falls Founders council is super accurate - that Tyler is a direct descendant of Jacob. Making him their rightful alpha," Luke explained further.

"Oh!" Liv said surprised.

"Wyatt told me that he was a werewolf and I told him about being a witch. Then he told me that the pack, whose name is Luna Pueri, met with Tyler. They told him the story and he turned them down. Wyatt only told me he was a werewolf because he thought I could help with Tyler," Luke finished.

'That's what you were fighting about?" Liv questioned.

"Yes," Luke answered.

"You should have minded you business," Liv said.

"Liv, my friend is in pain. Tyler can help them and himself but he won't," Luke said.

"That's his choice," Liv said.

"It's not though. This is his ancestral pack. The pack he was _born_ to lead. He doesn't get to back out of a birthright," Luke said adamant.

"Luke, you don't understand," Liv began.

"You mean about his hybrid pack that was massacred by Klaus? No, I do. He told me a little and Bonnie fleshed it out for me," Luke corrected.

"Then you should leave him alone. He's made his decision," Liv said.

"Tyler needs something. This is _his_ pack. Not one he stole! Why doesn't he want this?" Luke asked.

"This is a painful subject for Tyler. If he doesn't want to do this we _and_ they have to respect it," Liv said forcefully.

"You accept what you want; but neither I nor the pack intends to and if you truly care about Tyler you won't let him throw this opportunity away," Luke said equally as forceful.

The Parker twins sat looking at each other for a long time. Liv usually won these battles but Luke was unwilling to back down. He knew this was the right thing for Tyler, for Wyatt, for the Luna Pueri and the right thing for the Gemini Coven. He didn't know how but he could feel it; so he wasn't going to back down.

"Luke, you're being dramatic. There are other Lockwoods in the pack, right? They can lead it," Liv reasoned.

"But it's Tyler's rightful place," Luke insisted.

"Again dramatic. Any Lockwood could do it," Liv said.

"OK, then we should step down and let cousins Abby and Albert take over," Luke said snidely.

"What?" Liv said.

"Yeah, any Parker can do it," Luke said parroting her.

"Luke, I didn't mean..." Liv started.

"You did, by your logic we didn't even need to come back," Luke said.

"This is more complicated than our situation," Liv said.

"No it's not. We were born to lead the Gemini Coven. Tyler was born to lead the Luna Pueri Pack. It's the same," Luke reiterated.

"You're simplifying a complicated situation. It's not fair," Liv said.

"What's not fair is Tyler using his fear and guilt as a crutch to deny the Luna Pueri of what they deserve," Luke said.

"And what's that?" Liv asked folding her arms across her chest.

"A sense of family, loyalty and pride," Luke told her matter-of-fact. "I'm finished debating this with you, Liv. Stop worrying about whether or not Tyler's going to be mad at you and do what's best for him. I'll be waiting for your decision," Luke said as he left his sister in the library.

* * *

Liv found Tyler in their shared bedroom. He was on his laptop talking to Matt via Skype.

 _ **"I'm glad you like it there," Tyler said.**_

 _ **"I'm surprised since you know…," Matt started.**_

 _ **"Damon," they said simultaneously. The friends shared a laugh. Tyler gestured for Liv to come closer.**_

 _ **"Hey Liv," Matt said smiling.**_

 _ **"Hey Matt. What's up?" Liv asked.**_

 _ **"Not much. Getting used to being in charge, you know," Matt said.**_

 _ **"Yes and he's macking on one of the waitresses," Tyler informed Liv.**_

 _ **"Is she hot?" Liv asked. Matt laughed heartily.**_

 _ **"That's exactly what he said," Matt said.**_

 _ **"Oh, it's important," Liv said, "what's she like?" Liv asked.**_

 _ **"She's fun and smart, gorgeous and honest," Matt said.**_

 _ **"What's her supernatural status?" Liv asked.**_

 _ **"Thankfully, human!" Matt answered, "no offense," he quickly reassured them.**_

 _ **"None taken," they said together.**_

 _ **"Ty, I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon. Good luck," Matt said before he signed off.**_

"Does he mean with the Luna Pueri?" Liv asked.

"What? How do you know? Luke. No, that's not what he meant. I didn't tell him about that," Tyler said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Liv asked.

"Because I'm not doing it; I didn't think it was necessary," he told her honestly.

"Luke thinks you should do it," Liv told him.

"He was clear on that fact. What do you think?" he asked her.

"When he first told me I told him it was your decision and to mind his business," she answered.

"Thanks," Tyler said relieved.

"Don't thank me yet. After hearing him out I think you need a really good reason to turn this down," she told him.

"My reason is that I'm not alpha material. I've proved it," he said.

"Ty, you have to stop this. Zav didn't tell you all those things to keep you stuck. She wanted you to get right," Liv explained.

"How can I get right, Liv? My pack is dead. My mother is dead!" Tyler said angrily.

"I know but…," she started.

"No buts, Zavrina was right. I have to take responsibility for my actions," Tyler said.

"You're right. Except you only need to claim ownership of what _you_ did," Liv explained.

"What?" Tyler asked confused.

"You believed that Hayley chick because you were fucking her at the time. She was _never_ honest with you. That's not your fault. It's hers. That blood is also on her hands. You thought with your dick and horrible things happened. Accept that but don't take full responsibility, it's not yours," Liv said sagely.

"Don't you think that's oversimplifying things?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"But everyone else thought it was a good idea," Tyler said, "And that's because I was so hellbent on destroying Klaus; I convinced them," he explained.

"Nope. They all agreed for their own reasons. Hayley sought you out to use you. To use Bonnie, to use all of you; including Klaus. At no point did she admit it until her dangerous plan was over. You were a pawn. And no that doesn't absolve you but it does lessen the guilt and blame you feel," Liv told him taking his hand.

"I understand what you're saying but…, Tyler said sadly.

"No, Ty. You have to try," Liv implored.

"Everyone suffered because I helped her," Tyler reasoned.

"And some of that guilt is well placed but just because Hayley walked away from the carnage she caused doesn't mean you have to take it on," Liv told him.

"She feels justified because she was looking for information on her family," Tyler informed her.

"That's bullshit and it makes her awful," Liv told him matter of fact.

"I guess," Tyler said.

"No guessing. Twelve, no thirty-six people died in a plot that she was part of and she feels no responsibility. That makes her a horrible bitch and I feel sorry for her child," Liv stated.

"Me too. If you had asked me a month ago why I felt sorry for her I would have told you because Klaus is her father. Now though I think maybe nature did that kid zero favors handing her Hayley as a mom," Tyler said honestly.

"So what are you going to do?" Liv asked.

"I don't know," Tyler said still unsure.

"Being alpha of the Luna Pueri won't be like last time. This pack is your heritage like the Gemini Coven is mine. Talk to them. Give them a real chance before you make a decision. Don't let your fear and guilt guide you to make a horrible mistake," Liv advised.

"OK. I'll talk to Thomas again but no promises," he conceded.

"Good. And keep in mind that being alpha of this pack makes you werewolf royalty and that's really, really hot," she said coyly.

"I'll remember that," he said as he kissed her passionately.

* * *

Tyler got Thomas' phone number from Luke who had been waiting for him to ask for it. He'd called the man and arranged a meeting between them. He was waiting for him in the bar where they'd first met.

"Tyler," Thomas said sitting down at the table Tyler occupied in the back of the room.

"Hey, Thomas. So I owe you an explanation," Tyler started.

"No you don't. I sprung it on you with no warning and expected you to take me, a stranger, at face value," Thomas said.

"There was a time when I would have done just that," Tyler informed him,

"Oh," Thomas said surprised.

"Other than the fact that I'm the heir or whatever, is there another reason you want me to lead you?" Tyler asked.

"We don't need another reason," Thomas said.

"Oh," Tyler said surprised at his answer.

"I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable," Thomas apologized.

"No, it's fine. I said no to you before because of things that happened in my past. After you hear them you may want to reconsider," Tyler told him.

"OK," Thomas told him.

Tyler told him about Hayley and breaking his sire bond and the hybrid massacre and his part in all of it. When he was finished he waited for Thomas to say something.

"Have your friends forgiven you?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, we're in the best place we've ever been as friends," Tyler answered honestly.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your mother," Thomas added.

"Thanks," Tyler responded.

"What about Klaus?" Thomas asked.

"What about him?" Tyler asked.

"Where are things with him?" Thomas asked.

"Nowhere. I'm positive I think about him way more than he thinks about me. My beef with Klaus is over. I did what I did and he retaliated but I've accepted my part in all of it," Tyler told him.

"You don't hate him?" Thomas asked surprised.

"Not anymore. What's the point? It never got me anywhere and he didn't care so I learned to let go," Tyler said.

"That's mature and wise. The signs of a good leader," Thomas pointed out.

"Right. Well it took me long enough to get here," Tyler chuckled. "Do you want to tell the pack about my history as an alpha?" Tyler asked seriously.

"That's your decision," he said.

"I'm asking your opinion. Your honest opinion. Don't tell me some shit you think I want to hear," Tyler warned.

"I think you should tell them. You have learned from it and grown and that is another sign of a good leader," Thomas said.

"OK, set it up and let me know when and where," Tyler said.

"Tyler, you understand that no matter their reaction to your story, you will still be alpha," Thomas clarified.

"No. If they have legitimate concerns…" Tyler started.

"Then they have them. Nothing you have said negates your claim. So they'll deal with it or leave the pack," Thomas said.

"Dude, I can't be the reason people leave. Let's just see how it goes," Tyler said.

"Whatever you say but I'm right," Thomas said as he stood to his feet. "I'll see you soon," he said before leaving Tyler sitting at the table.

A few days later, Tyler found himself in a large warehouse in Portland. Along the walls were shackles that were familiar to Tyler. He grimaced at the reminder of the monthly torture his body had endured. Though he was no longer sired to Klaus, and the hatred he felt for him had faded, the gratitude for initially freeing him from his allegiance to the moon sprang to mind. Tyler watched the pack file into the room. He could tell that some of them were happy to see him. Others were weary of him. A few seemed indifferent and the remainder were clearly harboring hostility. Tyler waved to Wyatt when he saw him. Thomas stepped up to him and shook his hand.

"You ready?" Thomas asked.

"As I'll ever be," Tyler said.

"Listen up. Tyler has agreed to be our alpha. He has some things to tell you first. Let me remind you all that no matter what he says he is our rightful alpha, so react accordingly," Thomas said his eyes boring into the few people who showed open hostility.

"Hey. As you all know I'm Tyler Lockwood from Mystic Falls, Virginia and apparently heir to this pack. That's an honor and before I assume power there are things you need to know. I was alpha of a pack before. They all died and that's why I was reluctant to say yes when Thomas first approached me. My one-sided vendetta clouded my judgment and I sent them off into a fight knowing they couldn't win. They died and I live with that loss everyday. I have learned from it, though. I'm not so stubborn or single-minded anymore and I don't let my rage and hate blind me from doing what's right. I wish it was a lesson I'd learned sooner," Tyler told them.

"Does anybody have anything to say?" Thomas asked.

"I have something to say," a tall man with a passing resemblance to Tyler spoke up.

"What is it, Jacob?" Thomas asked.

"I don't trust him to take care of this pack. He put his own selfish needs above his pack before who's to say he won't do it again?" Jacob Lockwood said loudly.

"Yeah, we don't need him," another man spoke up.

"Barnett, do you have an actual opinion or are you just going to say what Jacob said?" Thomas coldly. Barnett was quiet.

"If this is going to be another hour long rant by the two of you about how Jacob should lead, save it please," a pretty lady in front said. "I'm MaryEllen Lockwood. Those two are my brothers and complete dicks. Excuse them," she said addressing Tyler.

"It's nice to meet you," Tyler said smiling broadly.

"You too, sweetie," she said returning his smile.

"It took courage to tell us – your potential pack – that in the past your direct actions caused your former pack to die. Courage is a trait that is well placed in a leader," a man in front said loudly.

"Thank you for being honest with us. You didn't have to but that fact that you were completely honest makes you more than qualified to be our leader," another man said.

"Anyone got anything else? Good or more bullshit," Thomas announced. "No? Good. We need to do this before the next full moon," he said. The others in attendance nodded their agreement.

"I issue a formal challenge to be alpha," Jacob stated. Tyler looked at Thomas for explanation.

"He wants to fight. The winner becomes alpha," Thomas explained. "It's in your wolf form and pointless because it's not going to happen," he said.

"I'm not going to fight him. He can't win. It's not a fair fight," Tyler said.

"My brother issued a formal challenge. You have no choice but to meet him in battle," Barnett said.

"In battle? Really? No," Tyler said shaking his head.

"Cowardice is not a quality I look for in a leader," Jacob said snidely.

"Neither is stupidity," Tyler said. A few people chuckled. "I'm not going to fight you. It's a fight you can't win and it would be a dick move to let you try," Tyler finished.

"Arrogance is unbecoming a leader," Jacob spat.

"A good leader is supposed to listen and it seems like you can't do that. Telling you that you can't win is not arrogance; it's me telling you the truth," Tyler said. Jacob pushed his way to the front. He strode purposefully toward Tyler. He was a tall man with dark wavy hair and dark eyes. He had a straight nose and chiseled jaw, he would have been handsome but for the constant scowl he wore on his face. Jacob's intention was to intimidate and stare Tyler down. Bend Tyler to his will; but Tyler had stood nose-to-nose with the original hybrid and not backed down until compelled to; his long lost cousin didn't even begin to intimidate him. Jacob was surprised and irritated. This tactic usually worked on everyone except Thomas, Wyatt and MaryEllen. He wanted the pack to think that Tyler was weak and easily broken. It bothered him when neither seemed to be true.

Jacob deepened his scowl and puffed out his chest. Tyler realized that Jacob wasn't going to back down unless he made him. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with him after this. Tyler growled deep in his chest, his eyes flashed yellow and black veins crawled down his face. Jacob took two steps backward and lowered his eyes. Thomas grinned widely.

"Jacob, do you rescind your challenge?" Thomas asked.

"I do," Jacob mumbled as he made his way to the back of the group.

"Anything else?" Thomas asked looking in Barnett's direction. Barnett averted his eyes and shook his head no. "Good. Tyler, if you're ready," Thomas said.

"Oh, you mean now? I'm ready," he said.

"OK," Thomas said as he went to stand with the rest of the pack. Tyler took a deep breath and tapped into the primal side of himself. He could feel dominance radiating from him like a magical pulse. Tyler watched as his ancestral pack, one-by-one, took a knee in front of him in respect, loyalty, love and obedience. It was an intense moment and Tyler couldn't believe the feeling he had; he finally felt whole. He realized in that moment that this feeling is what he'd always been searching for. The pack rose to its feet and Thomas began to make introductions. He started with the Lockwoods. They all welcomed him like family and insisted he come for dinner to catch up. MaryEllen who was the oldest- was about Ric and Jo's age- decided that Saturday was Lockwood family dinner night at her house and all Lockwoods were required to be there. Tyler made plans to meet with Thomas later in the week – before the full moon - and left for the Gemini compound.

* * *

A few days later Thomas was escorted onto the Gemini compound by Nancy and Nathan Keller. They took him to the meeting hall to await Tyler. Thomas was surprised by the formality of the coven. He admired it.

"Hey, Thomas. Sorry for the cloak and dagger routine. They about privacy and security. Which is actually what I wanted to talk about,"Tyler began.

"It's no problem. I like the discipline. We could use it," Thomas admitted.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"The pack is very informal. Adam our last alpha wanted us to be more of a family. But that doesn't help when attacked," Thomas said.

"We have enemies?" Tyler asked.

"There is a coven of witches from Salem who think witches are the only supernatural beings who should be alive. We've had trouble with them from time to time," Thomas answered.

"OK. How close do pack members live to each other?" Tyler asked.

"Within minutes. It used to be on a compound like this but Adam's grandfather lost the land and humans moved in. It's why Adam's father bought that warehouse. It was safer for them and us," Thomas answered.

"As you know Luke and Liv Parker are the new leaders of the Gemini Coven. I'm worried that because they're so young other covens will come for their magic. I want the pack to be their guard," Tyler said.

"Witches do that to each other?" Thomas asked.

"Apparently. It happened to my friend Bonnie recently," Tyler told him.

"What would it mean to be guard?" Thomas asked.

"We would be the guard to the leaders. They have a magical guard but we would be extra security," Tyler explained.

"I understand. How would it change our lives?" Thomas asked.

"You'd have to relocate to the compound. But it'd be rent free. Also moving here and accepting this position will make it easier for Luke and Liv to handle the coven from Salem," Tyler told him.

"What would our duties be?" Thomas asked.

"When Luke and Liv leave on official business the entire pack will accompany them. Whenever Luke or Liv leave one member of the pack will go with them. No matter how much they bitch and moan about it," Tyler said.

"Why so much security?" Thomas asked.

"A hunch, former disgruntled leaders with an ax to grind," Tyler explained.

"I understand. Is there a place for us to use during the full moon or are we still to use the warehouse?" Thomas asked.

"That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about," Tyler said.

"What?" Thomas asked confused.

"Your obedience to the moon makes Luke and Liv vulnerable," Tyler said.

"There isn't anything we can do about it. We're werewolves," Thomas stated.

"If you were hybrids like me, you wouldn't be slave to the moon. You would change by choice," Tyler said.

"You want us to be hybrids?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, I know it's a big commitment. I'll answer any questions you have," Tyler said.

"If we become hybrids- how does the pack carry on?" Thomas asked.

"Immortality. And I was made a hybrid by magic and the same rules don't apply," Tyler said.

"I don't understand," Thomas said.

"The first time I became a hybrid it was the traditional way, I guess you'd say. This time though it was purely by magic and it makes it different," Tyler explained.

"In what ways?" Thomas asked.

"The biggest is procreation. Apparently only the human part of me died. The werewolf is alive and able to father children," Tyler said, "my friend Bonnie is a bad ass witch and she did this me for me and I know she'd do it for you," Tyler said.

"Are you giving us a choice?" Thomas asked.

"If I were what would you choose?" Tyler asked.

"The thought of being like a vampire is reprehensible to me. My loyalty to you is what keeps my revulsion in check," Thomas said honestly.

"Fair enough but how many vampires do you know?" Tyler asked.

"Personally? None but..." Thomas started.

"They're our natural enemies, right?" Tyler finished for Thomas' sentence. Thomas nodded his agreement. "OK, look at this," Tyler said handing his phone to him. It was the last picture the Scooby Gang took before they went their separate ways.

"Who are these people?" Thomas asked.

"My family," Ty said proudly.

"From Mystic Falls?" Thomas asked curios.

"Yeah," Tyler answered.

"OK but what does that have to do with vampires?" Thomas asked. Tyler pointed to Elena, Caroline, Trace, Enzo, Stefan and Damon. "What about them?"

"All vampires," Tyler explained.

"What?" Thomas asked surprised.

"Living in Mystic Falls you learn to fight those natural instincts are judge individually. I admit that sometimes it hard with Damon and Enzo but I manage," Tyler said.

"Why is it harder with them?" Thomas asked.

"Because they're dicks," Tyler answered causing Thomas to laugh. "But as a hybrid you lose the natural instinct to hate all vampires. You simply hate the ones who deserve it," Tyler explained.

"I understand. What other vampire things would we get? You'd need to be invited in and the blood of course. But there is compulsion, also super strength, speed and hearing," Tyler told him.

"So members of the pack would have to invite each other in?" Thomas asked.

"Only if the owner of the place is alive," Tyler said, "And because my plan includes all of age pack members you won't need permission each others homes. To enter any other home you need permission," he explained.

"And the moon becomes just the moon?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah," Tyler nodded.

"I'm sure the rest of the pack will have the same questions and reservations," Thomas said.

"There is one more thing," Tyler said.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"The potential for a sire bond," Tyler said

"Meaning what?" Thomas asked.

"Because it is my blood that changes you a bond id created. It can be intense. It's born from the gratitude you feel from not having to change every full moon. And your feelings about me prior to your change would effect the bond," Tyler explained.

"What's the difference between what we have now and a sire bond?" Thomas asked.

"What do you mean? It's completely different. What we have now is voluntary, a sire bond isn't," Tyler said.

"I understand why you- an alpha- would think our obedience is voluntary. it's more a compulsion to follow who is strongest. And you have a choice in this it seems," Thomas said.

"What choice?" Tyler asked confused.

"Not to take advantage just because you can," Thomas pointed out.

"You have my word I wouldn't," Tyler promised.

"Then there isn't a problem. And if you're giving us a choice- I choose yes. But I don't think you should give us a choice," Thomas said plainly.

"Why not?" Tyler asked shocked.

"Because _you're_ our alpha and we trust you completely. We trust that the decisions you make are what's best for the pack. You think we'd be better as hybrids so we're hybrids," Thomas explained.

"That's going to take some getting used to," Tyler said sighing.

"Better you than me," Thomas said honestly.

"Thanks. OK, I have to call my friend Bonnie and see when she's able to come do the spell," Tyler said.

"They can't do it here?" Thomas questioned?

"Maybe but the spell is Bennett magic and it would be better if a Bennett did the spell," Tyler explained.

"OK, how soon? The full moon is in a few days," Thomas pointed out.

"You're going to have to go through with this change. But before the next full moon you will all be hybrids," Tyler said

"When do you want to tell everyone?" Thomas asked.

"As soon as possible. I want everyone to be settled here before the spell," Tyler said.

"OK. I'll get everyone together at the warehouse," Thomas said.

"I'll see you there in a little while. There's something I need to get," Tyler said.

"OK," Thomas said rising and crossing to the door. When he opened the door Nathan and Nancy were waiting. They escorted him from the room and off the compound.

Tyler left the meeting hall in search of Luke. He wanted Luke to put together that same tonic that Mason had told him about. It helped ease the transition and Luke he thought might know how to make the drink stronger. He also needed to call Bonnie and ask for her help.

 **"** **Hello," Bonnie answered.**

 **"Hey, Bon," Tyler answered.**

 **"What's up?" she asked.**

 **"I need a favor. And you can say no," he said.**

 **"Tyler, what is it?" Bonnie asked.**

 **"I want you to make my pack hybrids like you did for me," he said.**

 **"Why?" she asked.**

 **"I want the pack to be Luke and Liv's personal guard. How effective are they if they have to disappear once a month?" Tyler explained.**

 **"Good point. How many are there? And are they triggered?" she asked.**

 **"Right now there are twelve active wolves. But there are some un-triggered. But they aren't considered pack members until they trigger. I would want them to become hybrids when they trigger as long as they're of age," Tyler explained.**

 **"OK, but you know I can make the un-triggered hybrids to," Bonnie reminded.**

 **"** **Yeah but because they're not official pack members I cant tell them to do anything. So its best if we wait," Tyler told her.**

 **"Whatever you want. Do you want me to come there?" Bonnie asked.**

 **"If its not too much trouble. Luke and Liv just took over and Anna, Andrew and their group of crazies are out there angry and I don't want to be that far away from them," Tyler explained.**

 **"OK, I'll see you in about a week," Bonnie suggested.**

 **"OK. Thanks Bon. Love you," Tyler said thankfully.**

 **"Love you to Ty, see you soon," Bonnie said before she hung up.**

* * *

Tyler entered the warehouse a large bag in hand. He set it on a table and waited for the room to quiet.

"I have a couple things to tell you and something to give you," Tyler said.

"First, Wyatt take this bag and give everyone one of the bags inside," Tyler said handing Wyatt the bag. Wyatt took it and inside were freezer bags of herbs. "Don't touch the stuff on the inside. Just dump it in water and mix it together. It's wolfsbane and some other stuff," Tyler said as Wyatt handed him the empty bag. "Also the Luna Pueri pack is going to be the personal guard for the leaders of the Gemini Coven. You will all be moving onto their compound and in about a week you will all become hybrids. My friend Bonnie Bennett from Mystic Falls will be here to perform the spell. If you want to talk to me about it one on one that's fine but it is what's happening," Tyler stated authority ringing in his voice. They all nodded and began to leave the warehouse. Tyler watched them leave and felt pride swelling in his chest.

* * *

Tyler had expected members of his pack to be questioning him constantly about the things he'd done since becoming alpha. He hadn't gotten a single question not even from Jacob and Barnett. He assumed Thomas had answered any questions they had. It never occurred to Tyler that the reason he wasn't questioned was because to the pack there was no question.

Liv hadn't been pleased when she found out about the extra protection. She felt that it took away her independence. Luke was more agreeable especially when he found out Wyatt was his guard. Tyler put Thomas with Liv, he knew he could take her verbal jibes and not get frustrated. The protection detail was set to start after Bonnie did the spell. As it was currently the Parker twins were unprotected when they left the compound.

Tyler had talked to Bonnie again and she'd told him that he would have to up his blood supply because there would be thirteen who needed it not just one. Tyler had a steady blood supply coming from the university hospital. He compelled the lab tech to steal the blood and alter the records to say nothing was missing. Instead of getting him to steal more blood Tyler went to a hospital in a nearby town and secured the supply for the pack. He took Thomas and Wyatt along to see how the deal worked. They would be the two who would procure the pack's blood supply so he wanted to make sure they knew exactly what to do. They also on that run brought home the blood they'd need for transition.

Tyler wasn't surprised when Damon accompanied Bonnie to Oregon. He understood, the Gemini and the Bennetts and more particularly Bonnie didn't have the best track record. Even though Damon knew Bonnie was perfectly safe he'd come along to protect her. Tyler understood the feeling, he wanted to protect Liv in the same way; it was part of the reason he'd decided to make the pack their guard. The other reason was he was sure that Anna and Andrew weren't going to accept their fate and he knew that neither the Gemini or Bennett Covens were safe from them. And he wanted to be the first line of defense for both covens.

"Hey Ty," Bonnie said as she hugged him.

"Hi Bonnie," Tyler said returning the hug. "Damon," Tyler said with a nod.

"Lockwood," Damon replied. "I gotta admit this place feels different than last time," Damon said.

"Different how?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh you know less secretive, less oppressive, less old," Damon said nonchalantly. Both Bonnie and Tyler laughed.

"Ignore him," Bonnie said getting her laughter under control, "where are we doing this?" she asked.

"The meeting hall, follow me," Tyler said as he led the way. When they entered the meeting hall they made their way to the front. Bonnie and Damon watched the pack greet Tyler with love and admiration.

"Impressive. Lockwood's managed to convince people he's not a complete waste," Damon said quirking an eyebrow. Bonnie looked at him sternly. "I mean other than us, you know, his family or whatever," Damon added with a smirk.

"Bonnie, Damon this is Thomas Walker he's my second," Tyler said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you," Bonnie said extending her hand which Thomas shook.

"Yep, but I'll hold on the handshake. I tend not to offer my hand to people who hate me. I did it to your boy here and almost wound up dead," Damon said.

"Fair enough," Thomas said nodding. "Everyone is here and ready," he told Tyler.

"Bonnie, I can't thank you enough," Tyler said sincerely.

"Bon, are you sure this isn't too much. Turning this entire room of mu...I mean werewolves into mini Lockwoods seems huge," Damon said worried.

"I'll be fine. Luke and Liv are coming and we're going to channel. I'll be fine," Bonnie assured him. As if on cue Luke and Liv entered the meeting house. Once they were at the front Luke hugged Bonnie and Damon. Liv hugged Bonnie and smiled Damon's way.

"Hey Bonnie. How are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm great. How are you?" she asked.

"Good. Things are good," Luke said.

"He means that but he's not talking about coven stuff. He's talking about Wyatt," Liv said to Bonnie.

"Ooh, who's Wyatt?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Him," Liv said pointing to Wyatt.

"Very cute," Bonnie said, "and a werewolf which is sexy," Bonnie commented.

"We're friends," Luke said.

"Right," Tyler chimed in.

"We are. We've been friends. We met before he triggered and I left for Mystic Falls," Luke explained.

"Friends is good," Damon said.

"Thank you," Luke said.

"Cause you know Bonnie and I are friends," Damon added with a smirk.

"Whatever," Luke said as the other four laughed.

"Bon, whenever you're ready," Tyler said.

"I'm ready now," she said.

"OK, everybody listen up. This is Bonnie Bennett she's the leader of the Bennett Coven. This is Damon Salvatore her coven's protector," Tyler said. "Wyatt is going to give everyone a vial. Inside it is my blood; you each will drink it then Bonnie will do the spell. When you wake up each of you will be given a blood bag to complete the transition and you will all be hybrids," Tyler explained the process as Wyatt handed out the vials to the pack. "It's not painless but it is a small price to pay to not be slave to the moon," Tyler added.

When everyone had their vial Tyler nodded and they all turned them up drinking his blood. When they each put the vial down Bonnie began to chant. Liv and Luke placed their hands on her back lending her power if she needed it.

"Da Lunae damnatis, solem dorminari," she chanted. The room suddenly became full of loud ear shattering screams of pain. And then each werewolf hit the floor, dead. Damon and Tyler sped through the room setting up chairs and sitting werewolves in them.

A few moments later they began to stir. Luke, Liv, Bonnie and Damon passed out blood bags. The new hybrids took the blood bags tentatively. They ripped open the bags ans drank the blood. They were all surprised by how they felt. Tyler looked at his hybrid pack with pride. He wondered if this was what Klaus had felt when he looked at his pack. Tyler wished he'd had this kind of understanding before he'd sent them into that massacre. He didn't know how Klaus did it, killed them all. He suspected that the pain had been unbearable but according to Caroline, Klaus was no stranger to pain. But looking at Bonnie, Damon, Luke and Liv he realized none of them were strangers to pain and he sincerely hoped that pain was in the past.

"Your transition is complete," Tyler said to them. "This all takes some getting used to but I'm here for anyone who needs me," Tyler said. The pack seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief.

Bonnie and Damon left a few days later. Damon reminded Tyler that he, Luke and Liv were expected at the boarding house for the anniversary of Bonnie's rescue.

* * *

 **About a Year Later**

Tyler was pacing in the room he shared with Liv. They had dinner plans and he was nervous. They were going back to Mystic Falls in a few weeks and Tyler wanted to make an announcement to his friends.

"Tyler are you ready?" Liv asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Let's go," he said holding the door open fro her. They chatted the entire ride into Portland, about nothing consequential. They talked about Luke and Wyatt and how great it was that Wyatt had moved in with them. Tyler had made reservations at one of Portland's nicest restaurants.

"This is nice," Liv said looking around.

"Yeah," Tyler agreed.

"Tyler what's wrong?" Liv asked as she reached across the table for his hand.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Tyler said.

"Are you sure? You seem distracted," Liv observed.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing. I promise," Tyler said with a smile squeezing her hand.

"OK," she said. He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't pressure him. He did have something on his mind but he wasn't ready to share it.

"You look beautiful," Tyler said to Liv. She blushed prettily and Tyler smiled. That was one of the things that he loved about Liv. She was completely bad ass and tough but a sincere compliment made her blush like a young girl. It was a stark contrast in her personality but he liked it.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"You're welcome," Tyler said.

"How long are we staying in Mystic Falls?" Liv asked.

"I don't know. A week maybe. I'm not flying 3000 miles to stay fro the weekend," Tyler said.

"OK, that's plenty of time or Luke to show Wyatt off," Liv said laughing.

"Right," Tyler said agreeing.

"Is the breakfast a surprise or does Bonnie know about it?" Liv asked.

"I think it's a surprise. Which is why Damon wants us to show up over night," Tyler surmised.

"That's nice of him," Liv stated.

"Yeah. Nicer than I thought he was capable of being but he's proved me wrong," Tyler told her.

"What's made the difference?" Liv asked.

"Bonnie," Tyler answered without hesitation.

"Oh, that's not the answer I was expecting," Liv said surprised.

"What did you think I was going to say?" he asked curious.

"Love," she answered.

"No, because Damon and Elena were in love and all that did was make him worse," Tyler told her.

"What are you saying?" Liv asked.

"I'm saying that people who say loves makes people better are right and wrong," Tyler said.

"How?" Liv asked.

"Wrong because it's not only love that makes a person better it's love from the right person," Tyler said.

"Oh," Liv said.

"Take me for example," he said.

"You?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was in love with Matt's sister Vicky before she died," Tyler started.

"How'd she die?" Liv asked.

"Stefan staked her," Tyler said.

"Oh, wow! _Not_ what I thought you were going to say," Liv said surprised.

"Yeah. Vicky was out of control. She tried to kill Jeremy and Elena the night she died," Tyler told her.

"Couldn't he have stopped her without killing her? Couldn't have Elena and Jeremy the vampire hunter?" Liv asked.

"No Elena and Jeremy were human. And it was at a high school dance and he had no other choice," Tyler said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Liv said.

"Thanks. But anyway I did love Vicky and it didn't make me better. It actually allowed me to be a bigger dick and mostly to Vicky. Then Caroline and I dated and were in love. And while I was better than before I was still a jerk to everybody," he explained, "but now it's different," he said.

"Different how?" she asked.

"Now I am a better man. And that's because of you," he told her.

"Tyler…," Liv interrupted.

"Wait. Let me finish," he said. She nodded and he continued," Being with you has forced me to grow up. It's made me accept myself and my responsibilities. You loving me has made me the man my mother wanted me to be," Tyler said sincerely.

"I didn't know you felt that way," Liv said tears in her eyes.

"I do and with that in mind I have a question for you," Tyler said.

"OK," Liv said. Tyler stood from the table and moved in front of her and got down on one knee.

"Liv, life has taught me that we may not have as much time as we think we do. And because of that and the fact that I'm completely in love with you I want to ask you to be my wife," Tyler said as he opened a black velvet ring box. The ring was simple but elegant. It was a cushion cut solitaire with a halo on a platinum band.

"Holy shit, Tyler!" Oh my god! Yes!" Liv said as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

Tyler had never been as happy as he was as he boarded the plane to Mystic Falls. He had Liv, he had his pack and he was going home to see his family. Life didn't get much better than that for a guy who at one point had lost everything.


End file.
